disgusting Kyle one shot
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: this is a kylXOC one shot what happens when he is a partner up with a girl who is a criminal what kind of affect will it have against her life and his


Name: Scarlet Ramos aka Sky Ray

Age: 15

Looks: Red hair with sky blue eyes, piercing on lip on the left corner, 3 piercing on both ears, and a tattoo with a heart and vector arrows around it squeaking it, red shirt with black and red stripe hoody and black skinny jeans with black and red converse

About you: you are a bad ass you don't take shit from anyone, you got your own gang called 'Red Venom or just Venom" you live with parents who don't give two shit about you out drinking and fighting everyday, you go to jail like 3 times a day, in a fight 4 time a day and steal anything you like or you felt like it

"Ok class welcome to the third period of the day, we are going-Mrs. Bell was cut off when Scarlet kicked the class room door open she walked in the class with her hands stuff in her pocket to her desk next to the Jewish boy, followed by a cop, Sky crossed her legs on the desk arms folded behind her head

"Nice to have you with us at **third** period Scarlet" Scowled

"And who may you be?" she asked the cop who stood next to the red head desk

"Oh, Lily this my stalker cop mike, Mike that's lily and my fucking class" I waved him off

"That's not Lily and watch your language!" she hissed I just glared at her

"Whatever"

"so what did you do this time? Rob a bank? Stole a kids candy?" she listed I rolled my eyes

"Please like I would do a poser thing like that, no I try to steal your red Hybrid" I answer with a smirked of amused when I saw her face turning red she sighed and try to calm herself down

"ok we are going to do a project that can help our civilization, like no pollution, or **criminals" **she shot me a glare when she said criminals I smile and waved at her

"You have to write a 20 page reason or a model or your vision how our world should look and explain it, ok groups-

Then that when I blocked her and everyone out I was thinking how should I steal her car or anything with Mike on my ass this whole week, damn it I have to be good this whole damn week I sighed

"Scarlet and Kyle" I heard her say I snapped my eyes back to her I raised my hands a look of confusion

"Who Kyle?" I asked/called out she sighed shaking her head

"That's me" said a voice next to me I snapped my head towards me left I arched my brow at the green hat user

"I thought you were Kenny " I said he sighed I just shrugged

My heart goes at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.

I was at 'Kyle' house working on the project I laid on his bed with a lollypop in my mouth looking at the ceiling Mike left he leaves at 9:00 I didn't know that so know I can steal that red Hybrid and get the fuck out of here, I sat up I stuff my hands in my pockets I got up to the door

"Hey where are you going?" I heard the curious voice behind me I held the knob in my hand I removed the sweet treat from my mouth with a sigh

"Look me and you both know that you don't need me, so I am leaving I don't care if you tell the teacher you did it yourselves" I answer following by me opening the door just have it to slap back closed I looked up at the teen with a death stare

"You're not leaving we are partners we have to work together to build this city" he resorted back I just stare him down while he did the same I looked down at the door knob

"You're not going to leave me alone till I stay right?" I asked him he just nodded and smirked crawled its way up my face

"You're really stubborn, I respect that" I said I let go of the golden knob I walked to the floor where a giant cardboard laid with glue, scissors, and foam buildings I sat down I pick up the foam building eyeing it

"Ok lets get to work" he said with a smile I just looked at him, he different some people will just let me leave not caring, but he wanted me to stay to help even though he doesn't even need my help. What is he planning? What does he went with me? I looked at his pale face his eyes are a brilliant color of green, it gleams and always seem calm and happy, his smile is so cute, and his cheeks are so soft…wait how do I know?

"what are you doing?" I heard the Jewish boy say he snapped me out of my train of thoughts I realized I had my hands placed on both side of his cheeks, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks I pulled away

"nothing let's get back to work" I order he just nodded 'damn it'

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

I was placed in jail for the first time the whole week I was caught trying to steal car again. I stuff my hands in my hood walking to Kyle house, I knocked on the green house door a lady with red hair open the door

"Hello Scarlet dear kyle is upstairs with his friends you can go just right up" she said she moved out the way for I can come inside I nodded

"thank Mrs.B" I thanked and ran up the stairs to come to the room I been coming to for the past 4 days I open the door to see Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Wendy, Bebe and the Jewish red head he smiled at me while everyone else just stared at me I rolled my eyes

"Oh, hey sky I though you weren't coming since you didn't come to school, what happened?" he asked I looked everyone else then back at him

"I went to jail yesterday night" I answer bluntly his smile went to a frown I shrugged I can't please everyone

"Pf, that's not even cute, if you ever want a boy you need to fix up your shit ass life" Bebe comment everyone but Kyle snicker I rolled my eyes.

"I rather go to jail for the rest of my life then be a whore who can't get attention" I snapped she glared at me I smirked in victory and left the house, my red and black hood over my head looking down at the ground glaring

"SKY WAIT!" I heard a voice in the distant I looked up to see Kyle I stopped and waited for him to catch up I stare blankly at him

"Hey, I'm sorry about that" he apologized a small smile crawled on my face, he was always so soft and nice to me for some odd reason

"But you should stop stealing and getting into fights for you can get a better education for you can be something" he said sincerely I glared at him

"Why do you care?" I spat he knows nothing nobody doesn't they all act like I want to do this

"I do care" he said that shocked me even if they were three little words, no one had said that to me ever I was in my shock state he face showed he wasn't lying, I step back

"I-I got to go" I stutter and ran away

It was night time it was pouring really bad i was in front of the Red hybrid I been trying to steal for the pass week, but I haven't got to take it, I had a knife in my hand picking the lock, till I heard a sound of the door unlocking I open the door and closed it slowly it was pouring, I hot wire the car I stick the knife in the ignition, turning it

"Come on" I silently plead it was making the staring sound

"Come on, thank you" I thank when it started I put both hands on the wheel I looked straight ahead, but I wasn't moving I looked down at my hand

"Come pull out of parking and drive!" I yelled but in a whisper, but still

'I do care' his voice repeated in my head I clutched my finger making a fist I huffed in anger I crossed my arms. Clutched my teeth 'damn it' I turn off the car slam the door, cover my head with my hood and walked in the pouring rain

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

"Kyle I love you" I chirped he smiled he brought me into a hug he span me around

"I love you too" I smiled tears pouring down he pulled me into a kiss he pulled away his face went to a scowling look

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted then I heard a loud thud that when I woke up from my dream to find myself in my dark room the hallways light on with to fighting shadows

"AT LEAST SHE'LL FUCK ME!" my dad yelled at my mother I heard a glass break I rolled out of bed I grabbed my shoes and hoody I jumped out the window in the dark streets walking in the ghetto part of South park and walked in a old run down building, I kicked a can on the way till I saw 10 people in the distant I walked up the them

"BOSS!" Josh yelled I looked at him then the rest of my crew I sat down on a crate and crossed my legs leaning a table

"so anything on the 'pirates'? I asked my crew about the gang we been in war with for 3 years

"nothing yet, but they are looking for new members" Kate said I looked at her she had blue hair and red eyes she was the opposite of me, but not completely. I looked around at the people they don't give two shit about me they just scared of me , Kate was my only friend in this gang she told she wasn't afraid of me she just looking for a purpose in life, but why join a gang? I sighed and got up I pick up a knife and walked out the building my crew following, I walked till I made it to the pirates territory

"What is Venom doing here?" Asked their leader Bullet, the name he got shot 25 by bullets but lived. I glared at him he smirked he waved his hand at me 3 of his men came out me I punched one of them in the face the other grabbed both my arms behind my back, the third one had a knife I jumped up I pulled both my legs to my chest and kicked his face, once he fell and I landed back on my feet I did a spilt, for my arms can be loss from his gripped and I balance on both hands scooped his legs under him with my legs once he fell I press my foot on his chest I grabbed my pocket knife and went to stab him

'I do care' I heard Kyle voice in my head again stopping me. My eyes widen and dropped the pocket knife to the ground my arm fell to my side I remove my foot from his chest.

"Boss?" one of my member called out my bangs covered my eyes I stuff my hands in my stripe jacket

"Kate" I called

"yes?" she asked

"You're the new leader, I'm out" I said I heard gasped

"For now on all you bitches take order from Kate, take care of yourself" I said with a smile and walked away from the scene

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

"Ok the fountains goes in the middle?" I asked Kyle who nodded with a smile I grabbed the glue gun and sticked the fountain on

"there" I said with a smile I looked up at Kyle with a smile he return it (I saying smile a lot)

"you know you been smiling a lot lately and you haven't went to jail in 3 weeks" he cheered I smiled with a blush I nodded

"You should get a reward" he chuckle I giggled then a idea pop in my head I smirked

"Ok, how about your hat" I pointed to his hat he held onto his hat flaps down in protest

"No" he whined I smile and got up

"Give me" I went to grab the hat but Kyle laid down on his back on the floor I got on top of him trying to pry his hat off I was laughing he chuckled

"Hey Sky and…Kyle" Stan said with Kenny, he smiled his perverted smile(his hood off)

"Kyle getting some!" he cheered Kyle blushed

"Yea, right Kyle?" I asked him he looked back at me shock I smiled up at him once Kyle was sidetracked I grabbed him hat and put it on

"YES!" I cheered in victory. I heard laughs Kenny and Stan became my friends and Kyle is my best friend/crush his curly hair fell to his face, he try to cover it but to not avail I giggled I removed his hands of his head

"Its cute leave alone" I answer his unasked question he blushed I kissed his cheek and dance around his room

"I got Kyle hat, his hat hat, oh yes his hat!" I sang and went to a giggling fit joined by the boys

"Not for long though!" Kyle said he got up and chased me around his room

"Miss me miss me know you got to kiss me!" I sand like a 6 years old I saw him slyly smirked

"That can be arrange" he teased I blushed I stood in my spot then I was lift up and through over Kyle shoulders

"GOT'CHAA!" he cheered I pouted and looked at Kenny and Stan I mouth 'help me' to them they shook their heads I flipped them off. But they simply chuckle they made heart shapes with their hands and mouth 'you and Kyle' I blushed and they laughed in amusement

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.

Well we finished our project and got a A plus I was so happy I haven't got a A in…never! We went to Raises to celebrate and by we I mean me, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Token, Clyde, jimmy and pip because of Kyle I had friends.

"a toast to Sky, to her first A!" Kenny joked he gave me a nuggly I laughed I hugged him he hug back

"And a toast to the guy who kept me out of jail" I said with my cup full of coke in the air I looked at Kyle who had confusion written all over his face I smile

"YEA!" everyone cheered we clicked cups and drink it down. We all had a good time laughs dancing I looked at Kyle I fell in love with him his red curly hair fell on his face, due to the fact I never return to his hat I smiled at the memory I am wearing it now, once we were all done Kyle walked me home it was silent

"so, I kept you out of jail?" he asked breaking the silent's I nodded with a smile

"Yea, when you said you cared every time I try to do something wrong you pop up" I answer truthfully he blushed

"you were thinking about me?" he asked I nodded, I blushed at what happen next he kissed my cheek once he pulled away I looked up at him he smiled and hugged me I return the hug we pulled away I kissed his cheek and turn around to my house and ran in I held my heart and my left cheek where had kissed me at I smiled to myself

Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

I woke up due to my parents fighting again and cops coming over I jumped out my window before they came after me. I'm not going back to jail no more I went to Kyle back yard I climb up a tree next to his balcony I tap on the door after 1 minute of tapping the curtains slide open, showing a sleep Kyle I blushed his hair is messy, but that sexy messy no shirt showing off his well tone body and her wore green boxers. His sleepy eyes snapped open and open the door letting me in

"Sky what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his eyes I laid down on his bed

"My parents are fighting and the cops came so I left before they try to take me to" I answer I heard him say 'oh' I felt pressure next to me I saw Kyle looking down at me

"Need a hug?" he asked I sat up I got off the bed and walked five step away from the bed with a sigh

"What's wrong?" he asked I ran my hands through my crimson red hair shutting my sky blue eyes

"This" I answer

"This? This what?" he asked I turn around towards him

"This is disgusting!" I exclaim he was taken back

"Like 4 weeks ago I was a bandit a criminal and now I a baby it's all because of you" I explain pashing back and forth his room as he sat on his bed

"Some times I just want to kill you how you change me, I have dreams of me and you dating and kissing and other shit, and that I love you it's all so weird and new I just don't know how to- I was cut off by a pair of lips on my eyes flutter kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck he wrapped him arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, it was a sweet and passionate kiss. We pulled away lightly gasping for air in our systems

"you talk too much and I love you too" he said I smiled I hugged him

"so what other shit did we do in your dreams?" he teased I pulled back and pecked his lip

"Your Disguising" I giggled

.com/watch?v=4dj5lA-GENs


End file.
